Power Poems
by kuku88
Summary: Different Powerpuff Girls poems I kinda randomly decided to do...rated T for just in case, read and review please! (*Actually started writing this somewhere around last year...)
1. Chapter 1: Poem 1

Chapter 1: Poem 1

ME: Poem number one!

BRICK: It's based on Blossom and I...she owns nothing besides her own OC's and the storyline.

ME: Yeah.

Chapter 1: Poem 1

* * *

**Title: Just Say It**

_(BRICK'S POV)_

Why do you glare at me so?  
Don't you know  
All I wanna do  
Is be close to you?

Why don't you say "Thank-you"  
When I pick up your glue?  
Why do you hit me on the head  
When I ask "Can we hang out instead?"?

Why do you blush  
And tell me to shush  
When I say you're the most pretty  
Girl in this city?

Why did you hang out with Dexter  
After he asked you out?  
I'm so much better  
Do you want me to pout?

Why are your giggles so cute?  
Why do they drive me crazy?  
Aw shoot  
You make my thoughts go hazy

How do you enchant me  
When you don't even try?  
Can't you see?  
You make me feel so high?

Oh Blossom, I love your hair  
It's so bright  
And has quite a flare  
You're such a beautiful sight!

I grab you in my embrace  
Don't worry about being a disgrace  
Just tell me how you really feel  
Will this love be real?

"I love you  
Do you love me too?  
How do you really feel?  
C'mon and break the seal..."

Just say it, "yes or no"  
Give it a go  
Don't break my heart too badly  
Don't say it too sadly

C'mon Blossom, look in my eyes  
Don't tell me any lies  
I don't have a clue  
If you love me too

Just say it, "yes or no"  
Give it a go  
Not too silent  
Not too violent

"I love you too."  
Then I can't help but kiss you  
And you kiss me back  
I got this in the sack!

This love is true  
Oh Blossom, don't feel so blue  
About how the others will react  
I'm sure their faces will stay intact!

* * *

ME: ...Sorry if he was too OOC... *sweat-drop*

BRICK: ...So R&R please!

* * *

_*This was written quite awhile ago. So yeah...sometime last year, maybe. There are later chapters, and I'll be writing a quick note at the bottom of each chapter until we wrench the current chapters. Okay? Okay. :)_


	2. Chapter 2: Poem 2

CHAPTER 2: POEM 2

ME: This one's about Blossom!

BRICK: *smirks* This'll be interesting.

BLOSSOM: *blushes* So she owns nothing besides her own OC's and the storyline!

Chapter 2: Poem 2

* * *

**Title: Telling the Truth**

_(BLOSSOM'S POV)_

I wanna do right  
But I can't help  
But feel so light  
When you pass by

When you smirk at me  
I can only freeze  
And wonder how you really feel about the girl you see  
In front of you

When you smirk at me,  
I say "Shut up jerk!"  
But inside I feel so happy.  
Do you love me like I do towards you?

Long red hair under a red cap and blood-red eyes.  
Shining with mischief.  
Might but might not tell lies.  
Smirk so playful and smile so genuine.

Yes Brick, I love you.  
Can you hear me? I love you.  
Do you love me too?  
I'm too shy and stubborn to say it out loud but...

I love you.

Say my name, call me.  
Let me hear your voice.  
'Cause every time I hear it I feel free.  
Please tell me you love me.

I wanna hear your voice.  
Do you love me like I do to you?  
I wish you'd make a choice  
And tell me how you really feel.

'Cause I love you,  
Yeah, I love you.

* * *

_*So this was written around the same day or a day after the first poem, so it's also probably somewhere around last year. _


	3. Chapter 3 Poem 3

CHAPTER 3: POEM 3

ME: Get ready for Bubbles! And sorry I haven't updated in awhile...well, a long while...

BUBBLES: Oh...okay... Well, she owns nothing besides her own OC's and the story!

ME: Right. Just a warning: it's a bit short! Now rolling!

Chapter 3: Poem 3

* * *

**Title: What Do I Mean to You?**

I love you, and this is what you mean to me:

I'm either visible to you or invisible.  
I'm either noticeable in your eyes or unnoticeable.  
I'm either easy to hang out with in your eyes or I'm not.  
I'm either someone you know or someone you see.  
I either mean something to you or nothing at all.

If I am something to you, what does that something mean?

Whatever I mean to you, I know what you mean to me.

You're visible to me, not invisible.  
You're noticeable in my eyes, not unnoticeable.  
You're easy to hang out with in my eyes, not uneasy to.  
You're someone I know, not just someone I see.  
You mean something to me, not nothing.  
And that something is close to everything.

I'll be there for you, I care about you, I _love _you.

So what do I mean to you?

* * *

ME: So oops for just leaving this for so long...

BOOMER: Yeah...right. Okay; R&R please!

* * *

_*This was written...take a guess! Done guessing...? So yeah, this was actually written seven days ago! Exactly one week! __This was also written a year ago, but not intended for these poems. I gust changed it up, and...yeah. _


	4. Chapter 4: Poem 4

CHAPTER 4: POEM 4

ME: So...here's another poem!

BLOSSOM: ...Okay. So this is Boomer's?

ME: *nods* Yup.

BOOMER: She doesn't own us but she does own this and her OC's!

Chapter 4: Poem 4

* * *

**Title: Silent Little Night**

Walking in the rain  
I'm alone again  
I let the tears fall from my eyes

Everywhere I go  
I feel so alone  
Where were you on the night  
I cried?

Why do you fear me?  
Why do you run from me?  
Why don't you come into my arms?

I'm alone again  
You have left me again  
The sting's still there  
Yet I don't know why I come back for more.

This silent night  
Was a sad little silent night  
Where one little heart broke into pieces  
Where one little dream was shattered

Walking in the rain  
I'm alone again  
I let the tears fall from my eyes

I'm alone again  
You have left me again  
The sting's still there  
Yet I don't know why I come back for more.

I watch the moon  
Behind the haze of rain  
And the clouds  
The stars are faint  
And everything's a blur

My eyes are stinging  
I can barely see  
As tears become a hazy blur  
I feel so cold  
I'm falling...

This silent night  
Was a sad little silent night  
Where one little heart broke into pieces  
Where one little dream was shattered

Walking in the rain  
I'm alone again  
I let the tears fall from my eyes

I'm alone again  
You have left me again  
The sting's still there  
Yet I don't know why I come back for more.

Then through the haze of tears and rain  
The mist is parting  
I see you walking  
You look so cheerful  
Why must I be the only one suffering  
When no one else cares?

You stop when you see me  
I know I must look quite a sight  
You have tears in your eyes  
I want to wipe them away but I see black now

Thank you for caring  
But I must go now

I've fallen and can't get back up  
I can sleep peacefully now

But when I wake up I hope to see your beautiful caring eyes  
And tell you I'll be okay

Walking in the rain  
I'm alone again  
I let the tears fall from my eyes

I'm alone again  
You have left me again  
The sting's still there  
Yet I don't know why I come back for more...

This silent night  
Was a sad little silent night  
Where one little heart broke into pieces  
Where one little dream was shattered

...A sad little silent night.

* * *

ME: Sad, I know. This is sorta a ballad, I suppose. In case you're wondering, that's Bubbles who appears.

BRICK: Tough...

BOOMER: R&R please...

* * *

_*So this was actually written on the same day as the last one. Actually, the last one was also written a year ago, but not intended for these poems. I gust changed it up, and...yeah. _


	5. Chapter 5: Poem 5

CHAPTER 5: POEM 5

ME: Back with another poem! Been a week since I updated, but here ya go!

BUTCH: 'Bout time. So is it my turn.

ME: E'yup. So I own nothing besides my own OC's and the fic. Now moving along!

Chapter 5: Poem 5

* * *

**Title: Free From My Chains**

I'm pulling at the chains  
They're chafing my wrists  
Why must I be held back

When I wanna be free?  
I wanna be free.

What have I done wrong  
Why do I need to have these chains  
They're chafing my wrists

They're hurting me.  
They're hurting me.

Will I ever be free?  
I have a reputation everywhere I go  
I'm sorry if I scare you

But they're hurting me.  
They're hurting me.

What have I done wrong  
Why do I need to have these chains  
They're chafing my wrists

Will I ever be free?

I'm walking by  
I see them cower in front of me  
In front of me

Will I ever be free?  
Ever be free?

I'm pulling at the chains  
They're chafing my wrists  
Why must I be held back

When I wanna be free?  
I wanna be free.

There's a beast inside of me  
Inside of me  
Yeah there's a monster hiding inside of me  
Inside of me

I'm sorry if I unleashed it on all of you  
All of you  
But that wasn't me.  
Wasn't me.

I swear that wasn't me.  
Wasn't me.  
I swear.

Please free me  
Free me  
I'm pulling at my chains  
They're chafing my wrists

All I want is to be free

Please free me from my chains  
I just wanna be free from my chains  
From my chains

They're chafing me  
They're hurting me

Yeah they're hurting me.

And so are you.

'Cause all I wanna do is be free!  
I promise I won't hurt you  
Just please release me from these chains  
From the pain  
And the hurtful memories

They're breaking me  
Breaking me  
Ravaging in my mind  
I think I'm going crazy  
Going crazy

Please just free me.

Or will you become a chain too,  
Chafing me,  
Hurting me?  
Bringing me pain?

What did I do to deserve this?  
I swear that monster wasn't me.

I just wanna be free.  
Just wanna be free.

* * *

ME: Yeah...I dunno. I was in the mood for something...dark...?

BUTCH: *rubs wrists, winces* Ouch.

BUTTERCUP: R&R...or I punch your lights out.

ME: . . .

BUTTERCUP: *looks around* What...?

BUTCH: *smirks* So you do care about me.

BUTTERCUP: What? No! I mean, not like that...

BUTCH: *laughs*

* * *

_*This was written today, so yeah. I guess these notes really aren't needed any more. Ciao!_


	6. Chapter 6: Poem 6

CHAPTER 6: POEM 6

ME: So I got a new poem for y'all to read~! Go on; I own nothing besides my own OC's and the story!

BUTTERCUP: Should I be scared…

ME: If you want to be, sure.

Chapter 6: Poem 6

* * *

**Title: Please Take Me Away**

I might break if I stay here  
I might die if I stay here

I can't take it anymore  
I think I'll go crazy

Come whisk me away  
Come take me away

Please save me from this hell

I can't take it anymore  
I think I'll go crazy

The fire that burned in my heart  
It's been extinguished  
By this madness  
By this hurt

This fire in my eyes  
Burns away my hope  
Burns away my love

This place is hell  
And I am its prisoner  
Will I ever be free?

Will I ever get away?

Fire, pain, and hell  
Where has the sun gone  
Has it said goodbye?

Where has the old me gone?  
Have the blossoms finally wilted?  
Has it finally died in this dreary place?

Who am I now?  
Who was I then?

I can't stay here any longer

I might break if I stay here  
I might die if I stay here

I can't take it anymore  
I think I'll go crazy

Come whisk me away  
Come take me away

Please save me from this hell

I can't take it anymore  
I think I'll go crazy

Who am I now?  
I don't know anymore  
All I am is this place's prisoner

All that is left of me  
Is held imprisoned here

I am an empty shell  
On the brink of madness  
On the brink of losing myself

Who am I now?  
Who was I then?

I can't remember anymore

But please save me from this hell  
Please save me from this pit

I can't stay here any longer

I might break if I stay here  
I might die if I stay here

I can't take it anymore  
I think I'll go crazy

Come whisk me away  
Come take me away

Please save me from this hell

Fire, pain, and hell  
Where has the sun gone  
Has it said goodbye?

Where has the old me gone?  
Have the blossoms finally wilted?  
Has it finally died in this dreary place?

Will I ever get away?

Please take me away  
Please take me away

Take me away  
Take me away

Take me away from this hell

* * *

ME: …What is _with _me and sad poems?

BUTTERCUP: Okay, that was just…creepy.

ME: *sighs* I know; please review.


	7. Chapter 7: Poem 7

CHAPTER 7: POEM 7

ME: So I decided I'll try again and hope I don't end up writing something sad.

BUNNY: I-I hope it works out.

ME: *takes deep breath* You and me both, Bunny…you and me both.

Chapter 7: Poem 7

* * *

**Title: Back to Life**

I've gone through so much.  
This is me,  
New and improved.

Back to my sisters,  
Back to the ones I love,  
Back to living.

I'm living again,  
Breathing again,  
Blinking again.

All that I used to do,  
I am doing now.

I'm new and improved,  
And I've come back to life

Took me awhile,  
But I think I've got the hang of it all.

I'll do my best.

This is me,  
New and improved.

I'm finally alive again.

You took my hand and showed me the way home  
When I felt lost and alone,  
Where are you now?

Back to life,  
Back to living,  
Back to breathing.

This is me,  
New and improved.

* * *

ME: I did it! This wasn't all that sad! Yes!

BUNNY: I liked it…

ME: Thanks, Bunny. So please leave a review! *waves*


	8. Chapter 8: Poem 8

CHAPTER 8: POEM 8

ME: More poem time! Man, it's been awhile, hasn't it? Well um...I recently got inspired by listening to brony music. And yes, I like it. *rolls eyes* There are many talented people out there, y'know?

BLOSSOM: ...Okay...

ME: Well...yeah. So um...there's also gonna be my OC's included, so here's Bandit's poem!

BANDIT: Enjoy! *mutters* ...I hope.

Chapter 8: Poem 8

* * *

**Title: Little Angel**

I've always been hiding my true emotions.  
If only I had the power to make potions  
That will stop these tears from falling.  
I know that I'm always stalling,  
But I thought that if I hid them, then I'd feel better.

Paper airplane come fly by  
Every night I want to cry  
Where's the note to make me feel  
Like I am real?

I was lost in the darkness,  
Yeah.  
It was such a cold abyss.  
I would twist and turn,  
But there was no way out.  
I thought that I would burn  
And rot.

Little angel fly away home.  
Leave me be,  
To my tears and my mask that is as cold as stone  
You do not belong here,  
So little angel fly away home,  
And leave me be.

I started losing myself  
Losing all trust and hope  
I never dealt  
With it all; I just couldn't cope.

But you came along  
And sang me the song  
Of hope and love,  
From up above.

Admittedly I hated you at first.  
I thought that I would burst  
From your sweetness and your care  
But yet you were always still there.

Little angel fly away home.  
Leave me be,  
To my tears and my mask that is as cold as stone  
You do not belong here,  
So little angel fly away home,  
And leave me be.

Little angel, fly away home.

Yet you always came,  
Pushing away the darkness and the pain,  
Reminding me of happier times,  
And taught me all your silly rhymes.

You came along  
And sang me the song  
Of hope and love,  
From up above.

You taught me to love and care once again,  
I learned not to hate and lose myself  
To the darkness and the pain.  
I finally dealt  
With everything that hurt me.

Little angel fly away home.  
Leave me be,  
To my tears and my mask that is as cold as stone  
You do not belong here,  
So little angel fly away home,  
And leave me be.

Little angel, fly away home.

Yet you always came,  
Pushing away the darkness and the pain,  
Reminding me of happier times,  
And taught me all your silly rhymes.

You came along  
And sang me the song  
Of hope and love,  
From up above.

You were always still there.

You saved me,  
From the darkness and the pain.  
You created light from my rain,  
You showed me that there is still sunshine behind these gloomy skies,  
And that rain isn't all that bad,  
Just a little sad.

I'd always come to our special spot,  
Seek you out just to talk.  
You were always there.

Little angel fly away home.  
Leave me be,  
To my tears and my mask that is as cold as stone  
You do not belong here,  
So little angel fly away home,  
And leave me be.

Little angel, fly away home.

Yet you always came,  
Pushing away the darkness and the pain,  
Reminding me of happier times,  
And taught me all your silly rhymes.

You came along  
And sang me the song  
Of hope and love,  
From up above.

Then one day you stopped coming.

After all the rain  
Washed away my pain,  
I went to visit you.  
But you weren't there.  
I didn't have a clue  
As to why you'd disappeared.

Then I realized your sisters might have found out  
But I guess that's fair.

So I sat on the rock  
And looked at the sky.  
A rainbow stretching across the newfound light.  
It was so bright,  
And a streak passed me by.

Tick-tock. Tick-tock.  
The clock ticks away,  
When everyday  
I'd come back,  
But you're never there.  
My visits also began to lack,  
But I guess that's fair.  
Tick-tock, tick-tock,  
Goes the clock.

Little angel fly away home.  
Leave me be,  
To my tears and my mask that is as cold as stone  
You do not belong here,  
So little angel fly away home,  
And leave me be.

Little angel, fly away home.

Yet you always came,  
Pushing away the darkness and the pain,  
Reminding me of happier times,  
And taught me all your silly rhymes.

You came along  
And sang me the song  
Of hope and love,  
From up above.

I'd set lavenders down  
Beside that rock  
For a bouquet  
To wipe away your frown,  
Even if you never see it to say  
"Thank you".

I want to say "thank you"  
For all you've done.  
Know that I care about you,  
And I've had so much fun.

And one sunny day as I sit on that same rock,  
With a lavender in my hand,  
The clock going tick-tock,  
I see the streak that's so familiar to me.  
But it doesn't pass me by or leave me be.  
The one-coloured rainbow stops before me,  
And I am finally able to see  
Your face.  
And then we embrace.

You, my little angel.  
You, my sweet Bunny.

And the lavender falls to the ground,  
Petals unfurled, petals showering to the dirt without a sound.

* * *

ME: Ta-da! Brilliant, no?

BANDIT: Um... *blushes slightly*

BUNNY: *stutters* O-Oh wow.

ME: So...yeah. Remember to read AND review, folks! ...Please...?


End file.
